Children tend to be active and do not remain in their chairs, as is sometimes required by polite society. These are chairs particularly designed for small children for when they are to be fed. These chairs have a restraining device so that the child cannot leave the chair and possibly fall. The custodian of the child wants to retain the child until the feeding period has been completed. These specific chairs are generally designated as high chairs. High chairs normally have a sliding tray thereon, and it is the tray which performs a major part of the child-retaining function. If straps are used, the straps extend down from the tray to the chair seat so that the child cannot squirm down under the tray to leave the high chair. However, outside of the child-feeding period, there is often need for retaining a child in a chair. This is both to retain the child in the upright position so he does not slide down in his chair and to prevent the child from leaving the chair. Retaining the child in the chair is often helpful so that his location is known and he is kept out of trouble.